


At Midnight

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [21]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Attraction, Beers, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bottom Lamar, Consensual, Cuddling, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Flustered!Lamar, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Night, Referenced Drinking, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, Top Franklin, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness, first time sex between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: That night, they get closer than ever and have sex ♡ ⚣
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 3





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put it in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots', but I decided to post this as it's own thing instead (because I thought it would fit better that way), so I hope that you all enjoy reading it 💚 & if you wanna read some of my other Framar smuts that I've wrote [and I think they're well written, personally], then they are in (what I have mentioned before) 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots' 💙

It was a night like any other. Well almost.. Until something strange happened... after they both had a few beers and drank together, like they usually always did. 

Lamar nearly yelped when he felt Franklin had grabbed his ass. He was glad that he didn't hear Frank had laughed at him or said anything about it. He’s blushing as he feels embarrassed now, at the noise he almost made. He hated how he acted like, even if he hadn't shown it, in a way. 

It's embarrassing. 

He seemed confused by Franklin's behavior too, he never acts like this. It is probably because he's drunk, that has to be the reason. 

Still, he wasn't about to act like a bitch. He ignored his usual saying of 'I don't get down like that', it was almost like his mind faded. On nothing else, but of Franklin and him only. Just like that. At the moment, he wasn't thinking straight (no pun intended). 

Lamar turned around, in Frank's grip. He leaned in, kissing Franklin on the lips. 

Franklin smirked slightly, then he smiled against that kiss. When he felt Lamar's soft lips on his own. He kept it going. He kissed him, deeply. While holding Lamar close. He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. Like earlier, when he held Lamar in a hug, during his slight drunken state of mind. Now he was really out of it. Although he does realize that this other dark-skinned male is Lamar and no one else. 

He puts his hands in Lamar's black sweater. Then, he started to lift it, wanting to remove that piece of clothing. He wanted to feel Lamar's warm skin on his own body. To hold him closer in his embrace. Feeling him more. 

Lamar seemed to have realized what was on Franklin's mind as he blushed a bit more. He felt flustered at the thought of it. Of everything, especially imagining Franklin inside him. He has never done that before, with a guy, after all. 

He snapped out of it, when he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist. He was pulled downstairs by Franklin and into a room. He eyed that bed for a second or two. His blush darkened, his breath caught in his throat. He also noticed that it was still night (and he's not dreaming, most likely). Probably dark and cold out. He thought of maybe running out of there, although a part of him didn't want to. For some reason. He doesn't know why. 

Franklin was only slightly noticing that Lamar is thinking as he goes over to him. 

Lamar snaps out of these thoughts again. When he saw how close Franklin was to him. His mind was racing, slightly. 'This can't be real, this can't be real.' He had to be dreaming. 

Before he could say anything, Frank had already done something. 

Franklin pushed Lamar onto the bed, on his back. He got on top of him. He pinned Lamar down under him, keeping him there. 

Lamar felt uncomfortable and unsure, nervous even. But he wasn't afraid. Not of Franklin. Although of what was gonna happen. Should he really let it? He's not gay, but it was all confusing him. Why does he have these feelings for Franklin? He has never felt that way for males before, just for this one guy who's in front of him now. He feels differently and it was strange. 

He was snapping out of his thoughts once more, as he felt Franklin's warm breath on his neck. His face heated up, like it burned. Even if it really doesn't. 

Franklin gave him another kiss, then he pulls away from it. He was staring at Lamar, thinking to himself. After that, he talked to him, finally. In a low voice. He wants to be sure that this was consensual, before he does anything. 

"..do you really want this?" he asked him, quietly. 

Lamar seems to take that in, after he heard what was said. He thought about it, and then, he decided. He did want to try, to really figure out his feelings towards him. 

He nodded at that. "I-I do.." he said to him, which seemed to reassure both guys. 

They stripped now, taking off everything. Both of them threw their clothes on the ground. 

Until they were bare skinned, although not naked yet. Just in their boxers. 

Franklin touched him, gently. He was kissing down Lamar's body, lovingly. 

Lamar shivered at his touch. He hummed softly again. "..Franklin." He stared at him, silently. 

"Lamar.." 

Franklin grips onto Lamar's dark gray boxers. He looked at him, before doing anything, again. 

Lamar was nodding to that, slowly, letting him now. 

Franklin was pulling that piece of clothing down and throwing it on the ground as well. 

His stare was still on him, affectionately and even warmly. He loved that sight of him. Of this other dark-skinned male. 

He thought Lamar is good looking, personally. 

Lamar blushed again, a bit. A reddish shade, darkly. 

He was slightly insecure and thinks that Frank was more attractive than him, secretly. 

It was like Franklin was somehow reading his mind. 

Franklin was leaving gentle kisses on Lamar's chest and stomach, while touching him. Carefully and slowly. 

Their warm bodies are almost against each other now as that moonlight out there shined down on them and illuminated their dark skin in a slight dim lighting. 

Lamar breathed in a quiet way. He also closed his eyes. 

Franklin eyed him as he reached into the nightstand drawer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are both naked, bare skinned, again now. There's heat radiating off their dark bodies from that warmth in between them. 

A nice silence was there, until their breaths started mixing together. 

Franklin had already prepared Lamar for what was gonna happen next. 

He puts on a condom and lubed his shaft as well, making sure that his hardening erection was covered. So he wouldn't hurt Lamar during sex. 

After that, then he grabbed this other dark-skinned male's legs, spreading them too. 

Lamar let out a shiver. He looked at him. He also tries to stay relaxed with Franklin. 

Franklin noticed that. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, holding them, gently. He positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside him, slowly. He only entered halfway.

He bit his lower lip and he rolled his head back, slightly. That tightness felt good, very warm even. Although he stays still, he hadn't moved anymore. 

Lamar's eyes widened for a second. He gasped sharply, breathing heavily. He had tensed, arching his body, slightly. He held in any noises as he almost whimpered. At that strange feeling, a stinging pressure made him feel some pain. 

Franklin saw that, noticing this. His eyes softened again. He leaned down, over him. Just a bit. He comforted Lamar, whispering sweet nothings into that other male's ear. 

Lamar calmed himself down, relaxing slightly. He feels comfortable with him. He grips onto Franklin's arms, looking at him again now. Into his eyes. 

Franklin had his stare on Lamar as well. He also gazed in Lamar's eyes. He loved them too. He snaps out of his thoughts. Now he's starting to thrust. 

He puts his hand in Lamar's as both guys entangled their fingers together. 

Lamar was gripping those bed sheets with his other hand, tightly. He moaned again. 

Franklin leans in. He kissed him on the lips once more. He was pulling away (after another few seconds), putting his forehead on Lamar's forehead. 

He was still thrusting, in and out of Lamar. He kept his thrusts even, at a medium pace. He made love to him, passionately. 

They're both loving this warmth and that closeness, again. 

Both of them felt warmer than ever before now. 

They are staring into each other's eyes. Both guys were moaning, their breathing also mixed (like earlier). They're so close, both of them almost reaching their climax. 

Lamar was nearly losing himself, closing his eyes again and shutting them. Not too tightly though. He let out soft, silent noises and quiet moans. That are slowly getting louder. 

"Franklin~" 

"Lamar~" 

Franklin thrusted a bit more, deeper in him. It really felt so good inside Lamar. In those tight walls, against his shaft. "Fuck~ Ngh~" He made some noises himself too. 

Lamar can't take it anymore. He moans again as he arched his back and screamed out his orgasm (when Franklin hits his prostate, these nerves inside him). He came, covering his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Franklin came after that, with him now. He cums in the condom, moaning as well. 

He was leaning and giving Lamar another kiss, before he pulled out. He tied it, throwing that used condom away in a bin. He cleaned them off with a cloth (he threw that out too). 

Then, he lays down with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them. 

Both guys seemed slightly sleepy from all that. 

Lamar was flustered, having a dark red shade as he blushed again. He was a bit embarrassed at how loud he had orgasmed. 

Although it seems like Frank didn't mind this or hadn't tried to tease him about that. So it was a relief. 

Franklin holds him close, his arms wrapped around Lamar once more. He held him again. He leaned, kissing Lamar. Affectionately and with such gentleness. He had a smile. Warmly, happily. 

Lamar also smiled, feeling better, happy and calm. Especially with him. 

After that, they both cuddled and nuzzled against each other. They stayed there, even closer. In that warmth and nice silence. Until eventually they fall asleep, peacefully together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 💚 & I hope that you all loved it ♡


End file.
